


Nine-Tenths

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Murder, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: He can't handle knowing that someone else has more of a claim than he does, that he's not the only one. But that's all about to change. Possession is nine-tenths of the law.





	Nine-Tenths

**Author's Note:**

> Masquerade Round 5. For the prompt: _J1 and J2 are having an affair, even though J1 is married. J2 finally can't handle knowing that J1's wife has more claim over J2 than he does, so he kills her without J1 knowing about it._
> 
> I can't reiterate enough that I did NOT picture RL wives when I wrote this. At all.

A long, desperate whine, his body filled and his mind fixed on a single objective. “Harder, baby. Come on.”

_“What the hell are you doing here? I don’t understand.”_

A gasp, a spark that almost catches. Green eyes meet hazel, begging and insisting he can take more. “Please, Jared. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me like you own me.”

_“Stop, don’t come any closer!”_

Sheets that don’t belong to him yet covered in his sweat, wrinkled and twisted by his fingers. Frames on the dresser, faces turned away. Grunts and groans mixing in a symphony. “I know you want it deeper. I can take it, baby. I was made for you.”

_“You don’t need to do this.”_

Flexing himself into each thrust, one hand on his own cock stroking in time, stringing his pleasure along. He’s desperate to come, strung out and in need of a fix. “Right there, oh fuck! Fuck, Jared. So good, baby.”

_“I won’t get in the way, I swear!”_

Bed creaking, wood hitting the drywall. Words punched out of a dry, sex-roughened throat. “So close, Jared. No one fucks me like you. No one’s ever gonna fuck me as well as you do.”

_“I’ll leave. You’ll never have to see me again!”_

So much sweat between them, slicking their skin, knees slipping off shoulders and locking around lean hips. “Shit, you’re gonna make me come.”

_“Let me go, please. I’m begging you…”_

Nerve endings on fire, spine locked as his prostate is struck over and over. Jared knows his body better than he does, fingers familiar with every inch. “Right there, baby, fuck! Fuck me harder!”

_“He’ll figure it out, he’ll know!”_

Each time they fuck, it feels like he’s been broken and put back together. The wrong becomes right, the chaos turns to peace. He needs this more than he’s ever needed anything before. “Keep going. Oh my god! Please, please, more!”

_“He’ll hate you...and then he’ll leave you!”_

Fingers leaving bruises on pale skin, blunt nails raising red and pink stripes along muscled forearms. The pain can be soothed later; right now, it drives him crazy. Leaving marks, wearing his own like badges of honor. “Oh yes, oh fuck! Oh—oh—oh!”

_“You’re a fucking psycho, you’ll never get to keep him!”_

Come smeared on their skin and even more inside his body, wet and thick and dripping as it soaks into their skin. There’s nothing they haven’t shared, nothing he wouldn’t give Jared. Nothing he wouldn’t do to have this every night. Every day. “Yes, oh yes...fuck, so fucking good, Jared. Love feeling you inside me."

_“Don’t, please! Let me go.”_

A sound of pure pleasure, bodies shaking against each other. Favorite places caressed and kissed. They’re written all over each other like invisible tattoos. “Tell me you love me, baby. Tell me I’m yours.”

_“Jensen, don’t! No, please...n—”_

“Tell me you’re mine.” 

_. . ._

“I’m yours, Jensen. I swear.” 

The ache in Jared’s eyes when he says it, not knowing how true it is. The smile on his face when he looks down and sees Jensen grinning back. 

“I know, baby. I know.” 


End file.
